


The Beauty of Restraint

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust





	The Beauty of Restraint




End file.
